Nuestra primera Vez
by Nana Tsukino
Summary: Serena en un descuido hace que Darien piense una cosa muy distinta a la de ella y el pobre de Darien sufre por no poder expresarle lo que siente


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Naoko-sempai (Naoko Takeuchi).**

**Este fue mi primer One Shot estoy segura que lo notaran.**

_Nuestra primera vez_

Tiempo después de la pelea final con Sailor Galaxia...

Serena(S): Darién, ¿Quieres un poco mas de té?

Darien (D): Gracias Serena, pero no, será mejor que vayas a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde.

S: No, mejor veamos las estrellas juntos, como siempre estas ocupado con tus estudios no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

D: Tu también deberías poner un poco mas de empeño Serena.

S: Vamos no seas aguafiestas -Mientras hablaba llevaba a Darien hacia el balcón- ¿ves lo hermosas que están? y tu que no querías mirarlas conmigo.

D: Yo no dije eso, solo dije que debes estudiar un poco mas es todo.

S: ¿Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo o no?

D: Cálmate Serena sabes que si fuera por mi me quedaría así contigo hasta el amanecer -Dijo el abrazándola por la espalda-

S: ¡Ay! Darien no me digas esas cosas haces que me sonroje eres todo un pícaro.

D: ¿Amm?

S: A mi también me encantaría quedarme así toda la noche junto a ti. Aunque… puede que sea un poco precipitado eres mi primer novio.

D: ¿Que? No... No Serena... No es lo que estas pensando, no me refería a eso -Darien estaba muy sonrojado y comenzó a titubear-

S: ¿A no?

D: Bueno si... Pero... -hizo una pausa un poco nervioso- Lo mejor es que te vayas ya es muy tarde.

S: Espera... Darien -Dijo ella mientras Darien la empujaba hacia la puerta y lo ultimo que escucho fue el cerrar de esta-

Días después, en el café donde las chicas se reunían los fines de semana.

¿Queeeeee? ¿Darien hizo eso? –Dijeron todas al unísono-

S: Si. Y desde entonces creo que trata de evitarme -haciendo burbujas en su jugo-

Rei(R): Serena eres una tonta, creo que ya se lo que paso.

S: ¿En serio? yo no entiendo nada.

Mina(M): Serena tu siempre tan ingenua.

Amy(A): Pero dinos ¿que era lo que tú estabas pensando?

S: Umm... Pues yo pensaba en mi papá, es que sigo siendo su niñita y la verdad es que no le he presentado a Darien como mi novio si se entera de esamanera... -Se agarro las mejillas y comenzó a reír tímidamente- me dará mucha pena con el, chicas.

Ay serana... –Las chicas no podían creer las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Serena en ese momento-

Lita(L): Rei tiene razón eres una tonta.

S: ¿Tu también Lita? Creo que se te están pegando las malas mañas de Rei.

R: Como que malas mañas tu eres la tota que nunca esta pendiente de nada.

S: Claro que no tu solo me criticas-Comenzaron a discutir hasta que serena vio a Darien a través de la ventana y salió corriendo-

R: ¿Serena a donde vas? No me dejes hablando sola.

A: Déjala Rei Mira -Señalo Amy hacia la ventana-

R: Ahh… pero si es Darién –Todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la ventada que tenían al costado de la mesa-

L: Rei creo que no debemos decirle nada tal vez la asustaríamos ¿no crees?

R: Si tal vez tengas razón.

A: Chicas de que hablan no entiendo nada -ahora sus miradas se concentraban en Amy-

M: ¿Tu también Amy? Mira según la historia de Serena estaban juntos y muy romántico cuando Darien le dijo que se podían quedar así hasta el amanecer. Si una chica dice cosas como: Me sonrojas es demasiado precipitado –imitando la voz de Serena- como podría el pobre de Darién pensar en otra cosa más que en sexo (Bueno yo lo pensaría).

A: Ahh... Ya veo lo que quieres decir es que Darien pensaba en... Eso –sonrojada-

L: Pero serena es impredecible, pensaba en una cosa mientras hacia que Darien entendiera otra.

R: ¡Ya se! vamos a mi casa esta noche así le damos ideas a Serena a ver si deja de ser tan despistada.

Mina y Lita estuvieron de acuerdo.

A: Esperen chicas yo... Yo tengo este libro -El sexo y su primera vez-

¡Amy! –Exclamaron todas estaban muy sorprendida ya que Amy era la mas recatada de todas-

M: No conocíamos esa faceta tuya te lo tenias muy guardadito -Insinuó Mina mientras ponía su cara de pervertida mal pensada-

A: No... -Hicieron que Amy se avergonzara tanto que comenzó a tartamudear un poco- Mina... no saques conclusiones es solo para una tarea... lo juro.

L: Ya Mina no seas tan mal pensada, es normal que Amy lea esas cosas ya que la medicina también trata sobre eso aunque si sorprende un poco -intercambiando miradas pervertidas con Mina-

M: Lo sabia no soy la única que piensa así.

Mientras todas seguían molestando a Amy por su revelador libro. En la calle afuera del café se encontraban Darien y Serena.

S: Hola Darién.

D: Serena no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

S: Estoy tomando algo con las chicas ¿Es para mí? -mirando una bolsita de regalo en las manos de Darien-

D: Jajajaja si toma.

S: Que bien –era un lindo brazalete con guindalejos en forma de conejos y corazones- gracias Darién – añadió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

D: Es por lo de la otra vez es que...

S: No te preocupes -Dijo interrumpiéndolo- se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

D: No, en realidad eso no tiene nada que ver -Serena seguía mirando su brazalete nuevo mientras Darien hablaba así que el hizo una pausa y se le quedo mirando-

D: Serena...

S: Ah… disculpa Darien ¿me estabas hablando?

D: si, te decía que lo que paso la otra noche… no quería que te sintieras así.

S: ¿De que hablas? ¿Así como?

D: tks...

S: Darien estas enfermo tu cara esta muy roja.

D: ¿Que? - comenzó a taparse la cara con las manos- No, mejor ve con las chicas recordé que tengo algo que hacer-

S: Umm? Ok, nos vemos mañana Darien - le grito mientras el se alejaba rápidamente y ella regresaba al café. cuando entro seguía mirando el brazalete con una cara no muy alegre-

M: ¿Que te pasa Serena?

S: No es nada ¿de que están hablando? ¿Por qué Amy esta tan roja?

M: Si Amy ¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunto Mina en un tono burlón-

Amy que aun seguía apenada no quiso contestar.

L: Rei nos invito esta noche a su casa.

S: No tengo ganas creo que hoy me quedare en casa

R: Vamos Serena arriba esos ánimos si vas prometo no molestarte

S: ¿Pensabas hacerlo? Ahora tengo menos ganas

R: Era una broma

L: Llevare un rico pastel ¿Que dices Serena?

S: Siiiiiii... Todo sea por los deliciosos pasteles de Lita

L:Que rápido cambias de parecer.

Esa noche en la casa de Rei.

M: Bueno ya que no somos unas colegialas ¿Que tal si hablamos de cosas mas maduras?

S: ¿Como que cosa?

R: Serena traga antes de hablar es de mala educación.

S: Lo siento es que los pasteles de Lita son los mejores no puedo dejar de comerlos –Hablaba con la boca llena-

L: Jajajajaja gracias Serena.

M: Bueno ya volviendo al tema hablemos de la primera vez yo quiero que la mía sea con un famoso actor que me ame y que sea muy varonil y claro tiene que ser romántico.

A: Mina, siempre aspiras a lo más alto.

M: Claro Amy las chicas soñadoras son las mas lindas. Además la diosa del amor no puede no puede estar con alguien que no este a su altura.

R: Pues… lo que yo pienso es que deberíamos preguntarle a Serena.

S: ¿A mi? -pregunto mientras seguía comiendo pastel-

A: Si Serena todas sabemos que tú serás la primera bueno eres la única que tiene un novio .

S: - Serena estaba sonrojada termino de tragar y dijo- Pero Mina también tiene novio y Rei tiene a Nicolás.

M: No serena los chicos con quien salgo son solo amigos la verdad no he sentido nada especial por ninguno de ellos.

R: Y en mi caso Nicolás no se me ha declarado es tan tonto que ni siquiera a notado lo que yo siento por el -añadió en un tono molesto-

S: La verdad no había pensado eso hasta ahora y Darien tampoco bueno eso creo.

L: No te creo Serena ya tienen de novios mas de 4 años.

R: Se nota que sigues siendo una niña.

S: ¿Eso es malo?

A: Claro que no Serena pero tal vez Darien no opine lo mismo que tu recuerda que el es mayor que nosotras.

S: ¿Tú crees Amy? -pregunto en un tono angustiado-

A: No estoy segura.

R: Serena ¿tu no quieres estar con Darién?

S: Ahh... -Comenzó a ponerse muy sonrojada- Rei esa pregunta fue un poco directa pero si, yo quiero todo con mi querido Darién.

A: Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, igual Darien no hará nada que tu no quieras.

Mientras las chicas hablaban Serena pensaba (Pero no creí que fuera tan pronto aunque ya pasaron 4 años y no puedo mentir no lo había pensado pero la idea no me molesta tal vez debería hablar de esto con Darien... si eso hare).

M: Serenaaaaa...

S: No me grites Mina te estoy escuchando.

M: mentirosa no escuchaste ni una palabra.

L: Ya chicas dejemos de aturdir a la pobre de Serena mejor vamos a dormir.

R: Si Lita tiene razón Serena ya sabrá que hacer.

Apagaron las luces y se acostaron a dormir. Pero Serena no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le dijeron las chicas y que al imaginarse a Darien ahora le provocaba una sensación que antes no la había experimentado.

Al día siguiente...

S: Ahh que bien que salí temprano así me quedara más tiempo para estar con Darién.

Darien estaba con unos compañeros de estudio cuando sonó el timple, fue a ver y para su sorpresa era Serena.

D: ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que vendrías mas tarde.

S: Si lo se pero por suerte hoy salí temprano. Ah, y traje un poco de pastel que hizo Lita esta delicioso.

D: En estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado.

S: Ahh… Ya veo, tienes visitas pero tranquilo te esperare igual tengo que terminar una fastidiosa tarea.

D: jajajaja bueno me parece bien.

Ringo: Darien esta linda chica es tu novia.

Sumi: ¿Novia? No sabias que tenías novia.

D: Si ella es mi novia.

S: Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino.

Ringo: Se nota que no tienes malos gustos es muy linda.

Sumi: Que clase de novio no tiene ni una foto de su novia a mi me molestaría mucho ¿A ti no?

S: ¿Que? Claro que no, Darien es así pero si tiene una foto mía en su habitación ¿verdad Darien?

D: Si es cierto Serena.

Ringo: ¿En su habitación? Ahh… ya entiendo entonces son mas que novios ya me lo imaginaba de ti Darien eres muy serio para todo hasta con tus relaciones.

D: ¿A que te refieres?

Ringo: Tu me entiendes -dijo este picando el ojo-

D: Ringo no pienses cosas que no son.

S: ¿De que hablan?

D: De nada Serena ya Ringo mejor deja de decir tonterías y sigamos con el trabajo.

Ringo: Ok como quieras pero no me engañas.

Serena y Sumi se miraban las caras sin entender lo que pasaba.

3 horas mas tarde... Después de incesantes miradas que echaba Serena y Darién evitaba.

Sumi: Por fin terminamos.

D: Fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

Ringo: El amor te hizo trabajara mas rápido, bueno eso y las ganas de estar a solas con Serena así que mejor ya nos vamos.

S: ¿Tan rápido? ¿No quieren mas pastel?

Sumi: Yo si.

Ringo: No gracias ya Darien nos esta mirando feo entiendo las indirectas.

D: ¿Que? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

Ringo: Vamos Sumi -La agarro del brazo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

Sumi: Espera...

Serena y Darien quedaron un poco confundidos y en ese momento, a Serena se le vino a la mente todo lo que había estado pensando en la noche anterior.

D: Estas muy callada ¿Te pasa algo?

S: Darién.

D: Si dime.

S: Lo que paso la otra noche...

D: Olvídalo no es nada mejor sigamos comiendo.

S: No quiero olvidarlo al fin comprendí porque te comportabas tan raro soy una tonta por no darme cuenta antes.

D: Creo que es mejor que te vayas – dijo sin mirarla a la cara-

S: No me quiero ir... Darien...

La agarro de la mano mientras la llevaba a la salida y tranco la puerta.

S: Ábreme Darien... Seguro piensas… que sigo siendo una niña que no se da cuenta de las cosas. La verdad no se que haces conmigo.

D: -Entreabrió la puerta- No digas eso me gusta que seas así y para mi no eres una niña.

S: Entonces... ¿Me dejas pasar?

D: mejor no ya se esta haciendo tarde.

S: Lo único que quiero es estar contigo -Dijo ella mientras trataba de entrar-

D: Serena si entras no dejare que te vayas.

S: No me importa -por fin logro deslizarse entre el y la puerta que cerro afincándose con su espalda-

Darien la pego muy fuerte contra la puerta la miro fijamente queriendo controlarse pero sus ganas eran demasiado grandes, se abordo sobre ella devorándola con sus besos tan apasionados que Serena estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la besaba de esa manera lo de no dejarla ir era en serio.

Serena comenzaba a tener otra vez esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo era la excitación que aumentaba cada vez mas mientras Darien la besaba y se adhería a su cuerpo como queriéndose volver uno con ella, pero esta vez no era a causa de su imaginación esta vez era algo verdadero, en ese instante la cargo y Serena entrelazo sus piernas al rededor de su cintura para sujetarse a el mientras Darien avanzaba hacia la habitación ella aprovechaba para desabotonándole la camisa. Al llegar a ella ya estaban semis desnudos el la acomodo en la cama y al mismo tiempo seguía consumiéndola con sus labios y la dejaba sin aliento sus besos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo Serena sentía tanto placer que su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas profunda primero probo su cuello su piel era tan suave y al sentir esa calidez no podía detener su recorrido hasta que llego a sus senos que por primera vez tocaba pero supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer para robarle uno o dos suspiros de la boca.

Al verla así su cuerpo entraba mas en calor y decidió bajar un poco mas comenzó a jugar con su lengua y al mismo tiempo introducía uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella sintiendo ese jugo que lo ponía un poco loco y lo excitaba aun mas Serena sentía un poco de miedo y a la vez quería que el la garrara con mas fuerza y la hiciera suya por primera vez.

S: Amsh... Amsh... -comenzaron a salir leves gemidos de su boca ya sedienta-

Al ver lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando Darien dejo de contenerse y siguió con el segundo y luego el tercero sintiendo cada vez mas esa humedad que lo excitaba mas y mas acompañado de los incesantes gemidos de ella.

S: Amsh... Dari…en quiero ser completamente tuya...

Esas palabras mas el aroma de su jugo vaginal hicieron que el ya no pudiera dominar su instinto animal coloco en posición su miembro ya erecto y se introdujo en ella de una sola vez sin dejarla pronunciar palabra alguna solo se alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño grito de entre sus labios inicio moviéndose lentamente rozando su cuerpo con el de ella que sentía un intenso dolor pero de ese que no quieres que se termine nunca el siguió moviéndose un poco mas fuerte como queriendo llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser hasta que Serena por fin pudo pronunciar una palabra con su voz un poco cansada lo detuvo por un segundo mirándolo fijamente.

S: Espera Darien –Pero su boca decía una cosa muy distinta a sus manos que garraban con fuerza su espalda como tratando de decir que querida algo mas intenso y además su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse por tanta excitación-

O eso fue lo que entendió el así que prosiguió con su incesante danza cada vez mas intensa sacando todos los suspiros y gemidos sumado a los suplicos de que se detuviera por lo menos un segundo algo que obviamente no haría mientras viera que ella seguía disfrutando.

El sentir sus labios mas su fuerte abdomen varonil la hacia alucinar y ahora desnudo sobre ella casi llevándola a la locura comenzó a despertar una Serena que ni el mismo Darien conocía quería tomar un poco de aire pero cada vez que intentaba frenarlo un poco el se afincaba mas provocándole ese dolor que en ocasiones hacia que ella apretara los dedos de sus manos contra la espalda de el y la verdad era algo que a Darien le encanaba, tener esa sensación de poder es lo que prende mas a un hombre y además cada vez que ella sentía esa presión en su vientre se olvidaba hasta de respirar el ritmo bajo un poco su intensidad y Serena trato de escabullirse.

El agarro sus dos manos para que no se escapara llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza la miro, sonrió de una forma un poco maliciosa algo que no era común en el. Serena se ruborizo el se veía tan sexi pero esa no era la verdadera razón del color rojo sus mejillas un poco cansada sus ojos brillantes y esa mirada que aterrizaba en su corazón hicieron que Darién bajara un poco su guardia. Con las piernas temblorosas y sus manos ya libres ella aprovecho la oportunidad le dio la vuelta y se coloco encima de el su cara cambio de malicia a sorpresa

D: Sere...

S: Sshhhh - lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amante ahora la que tenia expresiones poco comunes en su rostro era ella lo único que no cambio fue el rojo en sus mejillas-

Darien estaba a punto de explotar tan solo con verla sobre el y con esa actitud de chica mala nunca pensó que la que hace unos momentos había dicho que era una niña ahora se comportara de esa manera tan sensual se poso sobre su miembro como provocándolo algo que a el le causo un poco de risa que le contagio a ella. Esa risa le sorprendió mas no era la usual trago gordo y lo que se le vino a la mente fue una imagen de la futura Neo Reina esa risa tan sensual y esa voz tan... Tan de mujer la había escuchado una vez en el tiempo que Rini vino a este siglo así seria la vida con su futura esposa le encantaba la inocencia de Serena pero no podía negar que esa voz tan madura hizo que su corazón latiera a mil hasta casi llevarlo al éxtasis la agarro por la cintura y la bajo con mucha fuerza para introducirse de nuevo en ella ya estaba casi en su punto pero antes quería tener el panorama de sus curvas moviéndose frente a el su cara de excitación y sus senos que por primera vez veía tan de cerca y ahora completamente seguro de que el era su dueño le hizo terminar con tanto placer que hasta ella callo rendida sobre el para descansar un poco el la miro y le susurro al oído.

D: Mi amor por ti... Es más grande que el universo… y más.

Ella sonrió y lo miro tiernamente.

S: No te muevas… tomare una foto mental que nunca olvidare...

Así quedara el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez.

FIN.

**Se nota la diferencia entre este y el de Haruka y Michiru... Fue el primero que hice inventando XD pero me gusto mucho .**


End file.
